warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltkit
Meltkit is a pretty, jumpy, timid, scared of everything, shy, skittish, mottled, wiry, long-haired, thin, long-limbed, quiet, nervous, lonely, longing, tiny, skinny, bony, soft-furred, thick-pelted, klutzy, intelligent, inventive, fluffy, constantly shivering, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with scattered white and silvery-blue patches, one black paw, and intense, bright blue eyes like melting ice. She has a speech impairment, which causes her to studder heavily in her sentences. She is a member of SorceryClan, and her sorcery is to melt or freeze anything. In the Human-Neko RPG, she is five years old, with long, bright blue hair that she usually leaves down, and bright blue eyes like melting ice. She typically wears a sleeveless white dress with a green dragonfly on it, a blue ribbon belt for the dress, and light blue sandals (adding a bright blue jacket, thick white tights, and light blue sneakers in the winter). She still has the speech impairment. In the Genderbend-RPG, Meltkit is a handsome, jumpy, timid, scared of everything, shy, skittish, mottled, wiry, long-haired, thin, long-limbed, quiet, nervous, lonely, longing, tiny, skinny, bony, soft-furred, thick-pelted, klutzy, intelligent, inventive, fluffy, constantly shivering, pale blue-gray tabby tom with scattered white and silvery-blue patches, one black paw, and intense, bright blue eyes like melting ice. He still has the speach impairment. ''History; Meltii was born to two loners, Daera and Vrestsik, with no siblings. Daera dies of blood loss shortly after her birth, though. When Meltii was old enough to fend for herself, Vrestsik abandoned her, as he hated her for her speech impairment, which he saw as a weakness. Scared and alone, Meltii managed to find SorceryClan, after discovering that she had odd powers. She is named Meltkit and cared for by Flowerbud, and is often frightened by Nightkit's ivisibility. She later seems to be making friends with Dawnsky's kit, Echokit. She is also a member of the Human-Neko RPG and the Genderbend-RPG. Genderbend-RPG History; Meltae was born to two loners, Vresta and Daer, with no siblings. Sadly, Vresta dies of blood loss shortly after his birth. When Meltae was old enough to fend for himself, Daer abandomed him, as he hated the young kit for his speech impairment, which Daer saw as a weakness. Scared and alone, Meltae lives in a makeshift den near SorceryClan, and while he doesn't join (despite having odd powers), he does name himself Meltkit. Tyno of Group 539 finds him and gives him a tour of the area. Meltkit later meets Piccolo, and later Evening, who greatly resembled his father, but he is pleased to discover that it is a completely different cat. Personality; Meltkit is a very timid, shy, quiet cat. She hates others finding out about her speech impairment, and remains lonely because of that. However, as she and Echokit become friends, Meltkit begins to open up more. Family; 'Mother;' : Daera (Vresta is Genderbend-RPG); Deceaced, residence unknown. 'Father;' : Vrestsik (Daer in Genderbend-RPG); Status unknown. Trivia; * She will become friends with Echokit * Her warrior name will be Meltfrost Quotes; "P-papa-a, wh-why do y-you ha-ate m-me?" -'''Meltii to Vrestsik' Loner RPG "I-i've go-otten-n us-sed t-to thos-se so-ort of th-things." -'Meltkit to Tyno' Genderbend-RPG "H-he jus-st rem-mind-ded m-me of my fa-ather f-for a m-mom-ment. H-he lef-ft me wh-when I c-could care for mys-self. I-I had giv-ven mys-self a C-clan nam-me, bec-cause I l-lived ne-ear C-clans." -'Meltkit to Tyno about Piccolo' Genderbend-RPG ''Images;'' : Character Pixel Pending~ : ~ Real life image : ~ Human-Neko RPG image Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Cats of SorceryClan Category:Loner Category:Living Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats